


Sharknado vs Science (vs Night Vale)

by icyowl97



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Movie Watching, Sharknado - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyowl97/pseuds/icyowl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharks didn't show up in Night Vale very often. You could see sharks at the Night Vale Hospital and Aquarium. Sometimes sharks showed up in swimming pools and bathtubs. But all in all, sharks weren't seen very often, and there were no recording shark attacks. That's not to say they didn't happen, it's just that people didn't bother to report on them.</p><p>So while Cecil knew that sharks were dangerous after watching endless documentaries with Carlos, nothing could have prepared him for the sheer amount of death and blood in the Sharknado movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharknado vs Science (vs Night Vale)

Carlos really enjoyed Sharknado. He knew it was horribly inaccurate, and the special effects were terrible, but there is something that is just so amusing about a tornado filled with sharks that somehow survive out of water, and go out of their way to eat people. The entire premise of it was hilarious, and when it was compared it actual scientific facts about sharks and tornadoes, it was even funnier.

So when he got the chance, he sat down with Cecil with a bowl of popcorn and watched the movie. Carlos thought that Cecil would enjoy it, and besides, scientifically speaking it's more fun to watch a movie with someone else. 

In hindsight, this wasn't the greatest plan, but really, how could he have known Cecil would react like this? This was Night Vale, for Newton's sake. There was a cloud that actually rained dead animals on people which was the closest anyone could probably get to a sharknado in the real world.

Carlos had expected Cecil to find it funny as well. He'd expected Cecil to laugh, and make fun of the movie. He had not expected Cecil to run away after half the movie to go pray in his bloodstone circle for there to not be a sharknado in Night Vale. 

Carlos followed Cecil to the closet where they had the bloodstone circle, but he didn't go in after Cecil, just waited at the door. He had tried to interrupt one of Cecil's prayer sessions a while ago, and that was a painful mistake he didn't care to repeat. So he waited by the door until Cecil came out.

As soon as the door opened, Carlos was talking. "Are you okay, Cecil?"

Cecil didn't look that great, with his red puffy eyes, but he wanted to be brave for Carlos. "I'm fine, Carlos, though I appreciate your worry. I'm sorry for running out on you like that.... I can finish your documentary now."

Carlos was confused. "Documentary...? Cecil, Sharknado is a movie. It's a work of fiction." 

"Fiction? Carlos, don't be ridiculous. That movie was clearly not animated, and heaven knows that even animated movies are mostly true." 

"What are you talking about?" Carlos put a hand on Cecil's shoulder, trying to calm him down a bit. "Look, Cecil. That movie is a work of fiction. None of it happened. Those people didn't die. That was just special effects, and not very good ones on top of it. In fact, the entire idea of a sharknado is completely unscientific. It can't happen, okay?"

Cecil didn't look convinced. "And you're sure that a sharknado couldn't happen?" 

"Positive, Cecil. I mean, this is a desert! Where would the sharks even come from? Plus, sharks can't survive without water. I promise on science that a sharknado will not happen. Okay?"

"...Okay. So, let's finish the movie?" Cecil started heading back to the couch. 

"If you want. And then there's always Sharknado 2." He pulled Cecil in for a quick hug before releasing him to get more popcorn.

And Carlos was right. Sharknado was more enjoyable with two people, as long as Cecil knew that it was fake.

~A few weeks later~

"Carlos!!" Cecil yelled, staring out the window. "Carlos, you said a sharknado couldn't happen!"

"It shouldn't be happening!" Carlos said, staring out the window with Cecil. "It's scientifically impossible!"

"Well clearly not, Carlos.... Oh good grief, there goes Intern Carol. She was doing so well too...."

Carlos peered down the hallway through the window. "Intern Carol is the one who managed to take out 6 sharks with a stapler, right?"

"No, that was Intern Randy. He got eaten by the hammerhead." For some odd reason, Cecil actually seemed to be calmed down by talking about his interns death.

"Oh. Well, are you sure they can't get in here?" Carlos asked, tapping the window.

"Positive, my darling Carlos. This window can withstand anything Night Vale can throw at it, and-" Cecil got cut off as a mako shark jumped through the window, showering them both with glass.

"Never mind! Plan B! Carlos, pass me the chainsaw!" Cecil said, pushing Carlos back to the desk.

"Where- Wait, you have a chainsaw!?" Carlos exclaimed.

"In the top drawer!" Cecil said, and Carlos looked up to see his boyfriend holding the shark back with his bare hands. 

He pulled the drawer open, taking only a moment how a chainsaw managed to fit in such a small drawer before tossing it to Cecil.

Cecil caught the chainsaw with one hand, flicked it on, and brought it down towards the shark.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Sharknado 2 the other day, and I thought to myself: "I bet Carlos loves watching Sci-Fy films because they're so hilariously unaccurate."  
> So then I imagined him watching Sharknado with Cecil after finding out that Cecil writes Jaws fics, and this happened.


End file.
